The present invention relates to an office machine and, more specifically, to a disk data destroyer.
In order to prevent improper use of office confidential documents by people who are not authorized to use the documents, every company may employ much money and labor to destroy confidential documents not in use. Nowadays, data storage disks are commonly used as data storage media for storing data. When destroying the storage data of data storage disks, people usually use scissors to cut the disks into pieces. However, the cut pieces of disk parts may still readable. In order to completely destroy the storage data, the disks must be cut into very small pieces. It takes much time to cut the disks into very small pieces.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a disk data destroyer, which effectively permanently destroys the storage data of data storage disks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a disk data destroyer, which is easy to operate.
To achieve these objects of the present invention, the disk data destroyer comprises a housing, a data destroying shaft set, a motor driver and a sensor. The housing is provided with a hollow receiving chamber, a disk insertion slot and a disk outlet opposite said insertion slot. The sensor is mounted inside said housing adjacent to said disk insertion slot and adapted to output a driving signal to start said motor driver to drive the data destroying shaft set to rotate upon insertion of a data storage disk into said disk insertion slot such that the inserted disk is pressed by the data destroying shaft set so as to destroy storage data thereof.